Filipino Audax Brotherhood
The Philippine Audax Brotherhood (Tagalog: Audax Kapatiran ng Pilipinas) is a branch of the Audax Brotherhood. Headquartered in Manila, Metro Manila, it is located all over the Philippines. Capital The capital of the brotherhood has always changed and always depended on the relationship status between them and the governing superior. From 1640 to 1802, Silinog Island was the main base but a lot of the action occurred in Tagkawayan, Quezon. But when Bicol was invaded, Silinog stayed the base but Tandag, Surigao del Sur was the main spot for plans. In 1830, Silinog was still well but Tagum, Davao del Norte became new location and in 1888, main location was in jungles inland in Mindanao. History Founding In 1640, 2 members of the Mexican Audax Brotherhood (Javier Prieto and Pelayo Iglesia) arrived in Cebu City, Cebu and started gathering potential assassins and good fighters. They brought them to Silinog Island, Zamboanga del Norte where 3 members of the Spanish Audax Brotherhood (Alberto Don Julio, Pelayo Almodovar and Alfonso Banderas) trained them. 1668 Before Javier Almodovar II was born, his father, Jose Almodovar, wanted him to become a mountain warrior. He went to Alonso Balite who was the leader of the Filipino Audax Brotherhood, and asked him for advice. He suggested that he take Java Almodovar to the Chocolate Hills in Bohol and give birth to him there. He was given the choice between Sagbayan or Batuan. Both sites were inspected and Sagbayan was chosen. He was born there. 1681 In 1681, Javier Almodovar II began training in locations such as Malitbog, Bukidnon and Valencia (Negros Oriental), Negros Oriental. Malaybalay was his final test in 1687. 1690 In 1690, Javier Almodovar II robbed a Spanish convoy going from Ilog to Dumaguete. It was extremely guarded with over 200 men because it was carrying hundreds of kilograms of gold. Almodovar's attack on it succeeded dramatically and he was made a hero. The attack occurred in Mabinay with 500 of Almodovar's 2300 men. 1691 In 1691, Jose Almodovar attempted to make bilateral relations with the Sulu, Sultan Shahabud-Din in Puerto Princessa, Palawan against Spain. Sultan Shahabud-Din got furious and disagreed to the fullest due to his loyalty to Carlos II. Sultan Shahabud-Din then had Almodovar and his fellow associates killed. 1723 In 1723, in Pasay, Metro Manila, while on a convoy from Batangas City, Batangas to Manila, Miguel Luzon's party was ambushed by Spanish troops and most of them died. One man, Bruno Navotas escaped and 6 were arrested. They were all members of Filipino Audax Brotherhood. 1755 On 9 December, 2 assassins (Kahayag Craneo and Gahum Legazpi) assassinated Francisco José de Ovando in Cebu City. 1756 The base on Silinog Island was attacked by Spanish forces led by Jose Zaragoza who's main goal was to get rid of the Audax Brotherhood in the Philippines. He was an associate of the Templars and was accompanied in the attack by the Kalayo Tribe led by Lipa Tilapia. The Kalayo Tribe was the reason that the Pagkawala Tribe was forced to flee Siquijor in the 1500s. The evacuation was completely planned out by the leader of the tribe, Carlos Rizal in case of invasion in which the defense fort, Kuta Don Julio fell. 1762 The British were about to invade Manila and Cavite because the British Audax Brotherhood led by James Montgomery agreed to help the Filipino Brotherhood since Silinog was captured. He was good friends with Prime Minister John Stuart and had achieved to persuade him to invade the Philippines. Once the attack on Manila happens, Jose Zaragoza’s army will be forced to Manila to fight the British by Simon de Anda y Salazar. Then, the Audax forces in Zamboanga del Norte, Siquijor and Negros Orientalled by General Rodrigo Pasay would attack and retake Silinog. The leader of the attack, Sir William Draper, was aware of the Manila HQ's presence and agreed to meet Kahayag Craneo, Jose Dapitan and Manuel Luzon once the battle had been won. Ever since the death of Lapu Concepcion in 1757, Kusog Craneo had been leader. He was evacuated to Tagkawayan, Quezon. 1763 On 30 May 1763, during a meeting with British governor, Dawsonne Drake, an attack happened in Manila, Metro Manila, in which Kusog Craneo was killed by pro-Spanish rebels from Cavite. He was succeeded by his brother Kahayag Craneo. 1765 Audax forces led by General Rodrigo Pasay invaded Misamis Oriental. There, he killed Jose Zaragoza and Lipa Tilapia in Gingoog City. 1795 In 1795, while trying to spread the Filipino Audax Brotherhood to Northern Luzon, Marco Craneo was killed by Spanish Templars in Vigan, Ilocos Sur. 1830 In 1830, all of the territories which Rodrigo Pasay had claimed in Mindanao and Visayas, got invaded by Spain and there were no territories left. Pasay's hard work had gone to waste. Sebastian Craneo was forced to go live in a more isolated location as Mindanao was home to a lot of Spanish troops. 1838 The leader of the Indian Audax Brotherhood, Samuel Ford needed a ship to take 2 negotiators, Nurhachi Drake and Chaitanya Kumar from Singapore to Hong Kong, China from where they would get to Beijing and meet with Emperor Daoguang. The ship (La Maynila) was sent by Sebastian Craneo and captained by David Ochoa. 1848 In 1848, after fleeing from the Spanish during the Balanguingui Expedition to Jolo, Sulu with some pirates, David Ochoa was found and killed by Narciso Clavería y Zaldúa. 1859 During a convoy from Tagum, Davao del Norte to Surigao City, Surigao del Norte, Rafael Pasay's convoy was attacked by Spanish troops in Laak, Compostela Valley where Pasay died along with most of their men. One man, Carlito Teodoro escaped the battle into the jungles and emerged 2 years later in Monkayo and in 1864, became the leader of the Filipino Brotherhood. 1864 In 1864, a shootout occured between Ochoa's guards and the Spanish troops of the Guardia Civil in Cavite City, Cavite. Iker Ochoa was shot and killed and the battle was lost. 1866 In 1866, Carlos Javez took down a major Spanish fort in Governor Generoso, Davao Oriental. He became a decorated general by Carlito Teodoro who was his former comrade before the ambush in Laak, Compostela Valley in 1859. 1889 In 1889, during a convoy from his base in Talakag, Bukidnon to Cotabato City, Maguindanao, Carlos Javez and his son, Rafael Javez were killed in Alamada, Cotabato along with all of their guards. Javez was succeeded by Felix Craneo. 1893 In 1893, Carlito Teodoro's house was attacked by Spanish troops in Balabac, Palawan. Teodoro was killed along with his wife, Paduka Teodoro. 1945 During the Battle of Manila, Metro Manila in 1945, Rodrigo Pasay II and the American forces were close to defeating Japan but Pasay went and met with Sanji Iwabuchi in Intramuros where Iwabuchi killed himself and Pasay with a hand grenade. Pasay did this because he saw it a common courtesy of an Audax general to die in the battlefield despite a victory or defeat. The Japanese agreed with this. He is the first of the 3 predecessors of the generals of his family to do so. Generals Rodrigo Pasay and Vicente Pasay died long after their wars. His father, Vicente lived longer than Rodrigo Pasay II until 1953. This is why Rodrigo Pasay II is considered to be an amazing and dedicated general by the Americans, Japanese, Filipinos and even Spanish. After World War II, a few Filipinos got angry with Vicente Pasay because he did not die on the battlefield in 1905 during the revolutions in the Visayas and Mindanao. This caused him to move to Darwin, North Territory, Australia. He is still considered a hero by many however. 1978 In 1978, Rafael Pasay II was kidnapped by men loyal to Ferdinand Marcos in Quezon City, Metro Manila. They took him to Sarrat, Ilocos Norte where they killed him. 2006 In 2006, Vicente Pasay III and his bodyguard, Mike Magalona were shot and killed by Frances Sinsuat in Imus, Cavite. 2009 In 2009, Rodrigo Pasay V was shot and killed in Manila, Metro Manila by Mohamed Sinsuat. This was because Rodrigo Pasay V was slightly Islamaphobic. 2016 In 2016, while walking in Makati, Metro Manila, Rafael Pasay III was shot and killed in a drive by shooting by Mohamed Sinsuat. He was killed because of his hatred towards the Muslims in Maguindanao. On 11 November 2016, Mohamed Sinsuat's brother, Graham Sinsuat killed Romel Santos in Pasig. Notable Members * Bayani Balite * Gahum Tubigon * Marcelo Rodrigues * Kahayag Craneo * Gahum Legazpi * Kusog Craneo * Jose Lopez * Maayo Bustos * Kilat Craneo * Marco Cortes * Lapu Concepcion * Jose Dapitan * Roberto Rodrigues * Rodrigo Pasay * Pedro Marawi * Fernando Oliviero * Carlos Calviño * Miguel Legazpi *Mariano Enriquez *Mario Cruz *Manuel Luzon * List of Leaders